2013-01-20 An offer over long johns
It's a Sunday afternoon, and while Roberto's often at the park playing football on Sundays, today's a bit different. She told him that she had a friend she wanted to meet. She basically told Scott the same thing. Except that she mentioned that said friend was a mutant, and new at that. Last time she just mentioned a mutant to Xaviers no one ever even said 'hi' to him, so she's taking a bit more of a hand this time. It's a nice cafe in Greenwich where Illyana's a familiar face, since she meets up with Piotr here a lot. And really, who could forget the Rasputins? She and Roberto already have a nice, quiet table with a view of Washington Park across the street. Part of the appeal of this particular cafe is that semi-privacy, given the types of conversations Illyana and Piotr have. The blonde is in casual attire for the meeting, the crisp weather means she's got on her Xavier's hoodie over a black shirt whose white block lettering asks 'DO YOU WANNA RAISE SOME HELL?' Coffee and croissants. OK, chocolate-covered croissants. She'll work off the metric ton of calories later. Honest. It takes forever to park down here, that much is clear. For someone as particular about his vehicles as Scott Summers there are all sorts of considerations and factors. It makes the process longer. Strolling into the cafe just after the assigned meeting time, Scott is wearing a black turtleneck with a charcoal coat and matching pants. On his face are his familiar red sunglasses. He makes no move to take them off and instead gives a soft smile as he sees Illyana. "Hello," he says as he approaches. "This must be the Roberto you were telling me about. It's nice to meet you. My name is Scott Summers." Given the time of year, and the snow that's blanketed New York of late, football is on hold for the time being. Brazilians are warm-weather folk, and 'Berto winds up spending too much time indoors as a result. But when Illyana asks him to go somewhere, Roberto da Costa tends to hop to it, so here he is with his own gigantic mug of hot coffee and a pair of long johns, a parka approximately the size of the state of Michigan draped over the back of his chair. It's warm in the cafe, but 'Berto still wears a heavy wool sweater and the way his jeans lie on his legs, it's a good guess he's got long underwear on beneath. "So, who's this guy we're meeting?" he asks Illyana, hands pressed to either side of his mug for heat. But just then Scott arrives, and 'Berto rises to greet him, his question answered by the man himself. "Roberto da Costa," he agrees, extending his hand to Scott. "Prazer em ve lo." It's sort of funny, the Brazilian and the Siberian. It would be hard to get more extreme than that. Illyana has kept the teasing down to a minimum. For her. Which still has meant a lot of ribbing. When Scott comes in she gives him her usual smirk that passes for a smile and shakes her head as though in disappointment. "You're late." Really. Leadertypes these days. Scott chuckles and gives a nod to Roberto. The chuckle turns into a snide smile as he greets Illyana, "I noticed you had me come down here and not vice versa. Easy for you to point out the transportation difficulties of others." Scott shakes Roberto's hand and takes a seat. "It's nice to meet you. And thank you, Illyana for inviting me." He leans back in his chair and folds a leg over the other. "Shall we get down to it, then?" Scott isn't one to beat around the bush. 'Berto's perfectly capable of taking Illyana's ribbing -- though he finds it totally unfair that he's sure that she'd be right at home in Rio, and she probably tans like any Latin American should be proud of. It gets hot in Siberia in the summer, after all. "To be fair," he observes, "the only transportation difficulties are getting my car out of Manhattan traffic. Long john?" He pushes his plate toward the center of the table -- the donuts on it are untouched, but his hands quickly embrace his coffee mug again. Illyana hitches a shoulder in a shrug at Scott's friendly accusation. "I figured neutral grounds were best. But y'know, I could always host. S'ym loves it when I have company." She says, her tone turning wry. "Anyhow." She tears off a bit of her croissant and dunks it in her coffee as though the stuff were hot chocolate. "I told you I knew mutants." She tells 'Berto, nodding to Scott. "Especially since the extent of 'knowing what you do' we have is trial-and-error and the blatantly obvious..." Then she chews, and obviously lets them do the talking. "Thanks, I'm fine without a fourth," Scott replies in reference to S'ym. He reaches for a long john with a nod of thanks and takes a bite as Illyana speaks. After finishing he turns to Roberto. "Roberto, I'm going to be very frank with you. Illyana is a mutant. So am I. When we were children, struggling with how to deal with the changes to our bodies, we were taken to a school that helped us learn to not only control ourselves but attempt to make the world a better place for our kind and for humankind--a symbiotic relationship with which we'd like to help advance the mutant cause. In concert with humans." He pauses. "Now Illyana vouches for you. That she has brought you here to meet me speaks volumes of who you are and of your character." He reaches into the inside of his charcoal coat and produces a brochure. "I'd very much like to invite you to consider about joining the school. Learning about yourself. Your powers. How to use them and how to help yourself in what is undoubtedly a very difficult world for people like us three." He slides a very generic brochure across the table that talks about gifted students and high achievement education. 'Berto knew Illyana was a mutant, of course -- he's been friends with her practically since he arrived in New York, and on a team with her for a few months now. "I learned about my powers fairly late, I suppose," he observes. "Only a few years ago. I spent a lot of time trying to hide and deny them, more than anything. Now I'm in a position to try to do some good myself." He reaches across to take the brochure from Scott. "I'm 19," he notes. "Already got a high school diploma -- from Brazil, but still, same thing. You guys got some kinda post grad program?" He had considered doing a post grad year in the States long before the mess that brought him here -- at one of those New England prep schools that prepare you to get into the Ivy League. It would be weird to attend a high school as a student again... but he needs the training. Illyana hides a smile behind her coffee because most people are rather shocked at just what Xaviers hides behind it's generic facade. And not just the mutant student-body. But it's Scott's deal, and she lets him sell it. Scott nods to Roberto, "What we can offer you is two fold, really. Our graduate programs tend to be online based and mostly in the area of certificates. I myself help people get certified to become automotive technicians. We also provide many classes that could be transferred to Universities later and provide small class sizes. But more than the academics, we can offer the ability to train yourself to use your powers in a benficial way." "That's the part I need," replies 'Berto. "I've got the education -- I need the training." He pauses a moment. "I have responsibilities here in New York, though -- I'm sure 'Yana's mentioned Stormwatch to you. Not gonna be a problem if I have to run off and save the world?" He suspects not, all things considered. "Long as I have that much freedom to do what I need to do, Mr. Summers, I'm in." "Well, it helps that I can pick people up on the fly for things." Illyana points out, so very helpfully. She tips a small nod over to Roberto as he admits to needing the training. "Not many people know... but they've been at this for a while." It gets the demon queen's seal of approval. That's good enough, right? "Graduates of our training go on to do all sorts of things. Some take an active role with their powers, some a less active. There are all sorts of opportunities out there," Scott says as he grabs another bite of donut, coming to worry how many carbs and calories he might be taking in. He sets the donut down. "For obvious reasons given the plight of our people, Roberto, I must ask that you not share this information with anyone." Roberto nods to Illyana in turn. He's on a team with the likes of Superboy, a space cop, and a demon queen. Being the son of a billionnaire doesn't count for much -- except their headquarters, of course. "I am new to America," he points out, "but not new to prejudice. You need not worry, Mr. Summers -- I won't reveal your school's secrets." "I do have to warn you...." Illyana says, perhaps ominously as she looks over at Roberto with an apologetic expression. Which.. you know something's up. Because Illyana's never apologetic. "My brother teaches there." And given he's one of the super-strength guys, and that's 'Berto's thing... Scott's head nods, "Thank you, Roberto." He nearly snorts when Illyana mentions her brother. He doesn't touch that one with a ten foot pole. "It's decided then. At a mutually beneficial time, Illyana and you can meet me at the Institute for a tour. If you're still in at that point, we'll sign you up." And get you a suit. He doesn't mention that. 'Berto raises an eyebrow at Illyana. He has heard stories about her brother -- but not that he's a bad guy. Mostly that he's a little overbearing and has definite ideas about what she should be doing with her life. Fine. He can cope with that. "That sounds like a good plan, Mr. Summers -- I'm sure we can find a good time to come visit and get everything set up." "I like to just show up without warning." Which 'Berto's all too familiar with. "It means I catch people in their natural environment." She blinks those blue eyes as she feigns innocence. "Well that's fantastic, Illyana. I like Bermuda vacations and Victoria Secret models," Scott laughs, "You're going to give me some heads up so I know when to expect you." He looks back towards Roberto, "Word to the wise. Fight fire with fire. She gives the attitude and you have to give it right back to her or you'll never survive." "I've figured that out," replies Berto, not even needing to look to know the innocent expression on the blonde's face. "But it helps that I'm practically the only guy in Manhattan who can keep up with her on the dance floor." Illyana rolls her eyes a bit as she asides to Roberto, "People that knew me when I was six. Always needing to give people advice." Her sarcasm has what both the men recognize as her affectionate edge. She nods to Roberto's comment. "I'd hate to loose a good dance partner. Piotr gets tired of me dragging him onto the floor." Especially since she doesn't stand on his toes to dance anymore. "We've all learned to stay far away from Illyana and any dance floors. But to each their own," Scott says with a grin. "Tell me more about yourself, Roberto. Do you miss Brazil? How did you first learn about your powers. Tell me--what you can...I understand the need for discretion--about Stormwatch." 'Berto grins at Illyana, extends his fist toward her (briefly removing it from the coffee mug, which is starting to lose its heat) for a fistbump, but quickly turns his attention back toward Scott. "A few years ago I was dating this girl," he says. "Juliana. She was white, and I'm..." He gestures at himself. "The mutant thing hasn't been a big issue in Brazil 'cause they just don't talk about it as much, but there's still some people who don't like interracial couples. Couple guys start harassing me and Juliana, and... well, I put one of 'em in the hospital, throwin' him halfway across the football field. Didn't mean to -- I didn't know I could do that." His lips press together for a moment. "I miss Brazil. But it's not a good place for me to be right now. As for Stormwatch... we keep an eye out for big threats that come in under the radar, more 'n anything. I'm strong, but I'm probably the least member of the team. I provide the crashing space." Illyana hasn't really gone into detail about Stormwatch with Scott. It's not like she has the commitment of being an X-Man that she'd need full-disclosure and they don't hang out and chat a lot. "The US has the JLA and Titans, the UN has SHIELD and is contracts with the Avengers. They're really response-oriented, though. We're trying to one, look at the broader picture. Extra-dimensional, outer space, and look for things before they come to a head." Illyana gives a shrug and smiles apologetically at Roberto. This time with some actual sincerity. "Not a lot of call for being strong in data-crunching, but we'd also have a lot more trouble without your backing." Scott nods, taking in the information. "Well, with the two of you involved I'm certain that you are very effective. If I might ask, how are you funded? Generally I mean, I don't need to know details." 'Berto shakes his head at 'Yana. "That's why I want the training," he says. "So I can contribute something beyond the money." To Scott he says, "My dad's a billionnaire, and I've got a massive allowance. If I can't buy it, we probably already have access via Illyana or one of the others. Need an army of demons to take on an invading horde? We got it covered." "It's not like being backed by Tony Stark but..." Illyana shrugs. "It's better than getting by on my college scholarships." Because really. Do you know how much classes and books at NYU are? It's obscene. "Also why I was by recently. I needed to borrow your computer-power. We're all a little raw at this." She admits. Illyana might be the most experienced on the group. Scary. "Well it certainly sounds like the money is going to a good place," Scott says with a nod. "Be sure to let me know how things progress for you." Scott looks at the donut, but then thinks better of it. "We will be able to talk more next week when you visit, certainly. I'd tell you to be safe, but I'm sure Illyana would provide a snarky response." Illyana can't help but smirk in reply to Scott's comment. "If we wanted to be safe, we'd stay home." See? He got the snark anyhow. "We'll do something better. We'll be prepared." Scott chuckles, "Couldn't have said it better myself." For a split second, he almost thought he might have rubbed off on Illyana slightly. But only for a split second. "Well thank you two for having me. I should probably let you get to your Sunday afternoon." "Thank you for joining us," Roberto replies. "And for goin' along with Illyana's whims," he adds. "She's easier to deal with when she gets what she wants." He winks at Illyana after saying this. Some people might look embarassed. Illyana? She just looks smug as she leans back and sips her coffee. That's right. Give the Queen what she wants. "Truer words have never been spoken," Scott says with a chuckle before rising. "It was great to meet you Roberto. We'll talk more during your visit." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs